This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Hyperpolarization of metabolically active substrates such as 13C1-pyruvate permits new approaches to the investiga[unreadable]tion of in vivo metabolism using MRS and chemical shift imaging. However, the transient nature of the signal amplification necessitates fast data sampling techniques. The aim of this work was to achieve single-shot metabolic imaging in the rat in vivo by using undersampled 13C spiral CSI (spCSI) in combination with a high-performance gradient insert. The implemented sequence consists of a slice(z)-selective excitation and a spiral readout gradient for combined spatial(xy)-spectral(f) encoding. The spiral waveforms were designed for a FOV of 48[unreadable]48 mm2 with a nominal 3[unreadable]3-mm2 in-plane resolution. The insert gradients allowed a spectral width (SW) of 298 Hz in single-shot mode. With 32 echoes acquired after excitation, the total acquisition time (Tacq) was less than 120 ms.